


Blood on my hands

by WolfKomoki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Child Abuse, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Barry was out on Flash duty, he sees something that angers him enough to kill a man. When Barry goes into work the next morning, he and Julian are assigned to the body of the man that Barry had killed. When Barry sees just how bad the damage is, he panics and runs to Star City. Curtis is there to comfort Barry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash and Arrow is owned by The Cw.

 

          Barry watched as he vibrated his hand through a man’s chest, crushing his heart. He watched as his arm was covered in blood. He had just killed someone. He didn’t mean to kill him, but it just happened so quickly. Barry raced away from the scene as he raced to his apartment, changing out of his Flash costume as he scrubbed it for hours, trying his best to get the blood out of the suit.

          Eventually the suit was completely clean, and that’s when he fell asleep. Barry went into the precinct the next morning, the image of what he had done still fresh on his mind.

          “Got a weird one for you Allen.” Julian muttered as he walked outside with Barry.

          “Well, that doesn’t sound…” Barry’s voice trailed off when he realized what he was looking at. As Barry looked at the body, suddenly he was back at the scene.

_Barry was running towards a fire when he heard screaming. As he got closer, the sight before him angered him. This man was beating his daughter! The mere sight of that made his blood boil, and that’s when he vibrated his hand through his chest, wanting him dead. When he saw the look on the little girl’s face, all Barry could think was: you murdered that little girl’s father in front of her._

          “Told you it was a weird one. At first I thought that the guy had been mauled by an animal, but no animal could have done _that_.” Julian explained. Barry continued to listen, but the one thing that he was aware of was that _he did this_. If that wasn’t enough, Barry knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught. He should have done something with the body, but he was too horrified at what he had done to even think about that. Barry couldn’t stay here anymore. Without a second thought, he flashed out of the room, running as fast as he could to get as far away from Central City as he could.

          Julian watched as Barry raced off in mere seconds before he couldn’t see him anymore. How had he not known that Barry was a metahuman? The signs were so obvious. The fact that he adored metahumans, the occasional flicker of lightning in his eyes, the fast reaction time that no ordinary human should ever be capable of.

          Not to mention the worrying heart rate that was way too fast for any normal human being to have. _Wait a second, if Barry is a speedster then… does that mean that Allen is the Flash? Well, that certainly explains a lot._ Julian thought. What was with him, though? When he looked at the corpse, he looked guilty, as if he killed the guy, but he couldn’t have done that, could he?

          Julian sighed, he needed to know one way or the other, so he carried the body the best that he could down to his lab, closing the windows so that no one could see him. As Julian started to do the dna test, a part of him started wondering what he would do if the dna matched Barry. When Julian saw that the results did indeed match Barry, he couldn’t breathe.      _Oh…my…God._

          Julian couldn’t believe his eyes. Why the hell would Barry kill someone? Either way, he couldn’t let Barry go to prison, the city needed the Flash. So, he poured the rubbing alcohol all over the body. Once the body was drenched, he lit the lighter on the table, and then he pushed it over the table as it landed on the body. Julian watched as the body caught on fire. When the body burned to a crisp, Julian disposed of the evidence as he walked out of the room, acting clueless of what had transpired.

          “Julian what the hell! Didn’t you hear the fire alarm? Get out!” Singh shrieked.

          “I… what alarm?” Julian asked, pretending to be confused.

          “That alarm that just went off two minutes ago! You’re lucky I came back in the building to make sure that everyone had gotten out. You could have _died, Julian_.” Singh snapped as they walked outside.

          “Captain, have you seen Allen at all? We were working together and then he ran off. I think he was in shock.” Julian asked with concern.

          “Crap. You stay here, and I’ll start looking.” Singh told him as he started looking.

          When Barry ran off, he ran to Star City. He was panicking, and he needed Oliver or someone of Team Arrow to help calm him. Eventually he raced into the Arrow Cave, startling Curtis, who was working on the computer.

          “Oh, my God!” Curtis shrieked as he ran over to Barry. It was then that he noticed the panicked look in his eyes.

          “Dude, you’re shaking. Are you okay? Come sit down.” Curtis ordered as Barry sat next to him, shaking like a leaf.

          “Barry, what happened?” Curtis asked, grabbing his hand as he tried to comfort him.

          “When I…When I was out…on Flash duty I…I came across this man that was…beating his daughter and I… I got so angry and I… I vibrated my hand…th-through his chest…and I…I crushed his heart and…I killed him. Yeah, he was an asshole…but he didn’t…he didn’t deserve to die. And then they made me id the… the body at work… and… I knew… I knew that they were going to find out that it was…it was me, and what do I do? I run. I run like the stupid coward that I am!” Barry sobbed.

          “You listen to me, and you listen to me _now._ Everyone, and I _mean_ everyone gets angry. If a person gets angry enough, they can be driven to kill someone. If they weren’t, they wouldn’t be human. You were protecting that little girl, and here’s the best part: you… saved… her… _life_. Okay, so you fucked up. You made a mistake, but you know what? That’s what makes us human. We all screw up, we all make mistakes, but it’s what we _do_ with those mistakes that shows our true character.” Curtis informed. Barry slowly pressed himself against Curtis as he held him close, patting his back as he sobbed into his chest. They sat there for hours, Curtis telling him that everything was okay over, and over until Barry finally stopped crying.

 

 


End file.
